kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost (originally from Rise of the Guardians) is a snow spirit that was killed about 300 years ago. Polaris allowed Jack to keep his icebending after death, and he is now partially responsible for snow across the world, as is Polaris. He is a member of Sector SOUL in the Spirit Kids Next Door. History Background Born in the Arendelle Mountains of Planet Glacia, Jack Frost developed a crush on Princess Elsa during a party. On the day that Elsa was crowned queen, Jack's family were invited to another party, during which Jack snuck into the castle and followed Elsa to the Poneglyph chamber. The two bicker for a bit before eventually getting into a snowball fight with their icebending. Sadly, the fun comes to an end when the town is invaded by Chilfos, and Jack goes to rescue his sister, Jenna. Despite his attempts to rescue her, Elsa's outburst of power would swallow the entire kingdom in an endless blizzard, ultimately killing everyone. Now a spirit, Jack awakens to meet Snow God Polaris. He assures him that his sister and everyone else were uplifted to the Spirit World, while Elsa remains a ghost trapped in an endless song as a means of forgetting her sins. Polaris tells Jack that she is too dangerous to approach, and gives him icebending after death, which he may use to help other mortals that are in danger. Jack vows to return to help Elsa some day. Sometime in the future, Jack's home was rented out by the Ice King and his minions. Nextgen Series Jack appears in Operation: FROST, where he watches Suki Crystal as she plays with Sector IC, and saves the group when they fall off Oil Ice Mountain. When Suki goes out looking for him, Jack saves her from a pack of White Wolfos, and then reveals himself to her. He brings Suki aboard the Polar Express as they venture to the North Pole. Along the way, the traintracks disappear over a frozen lake, so the two combine their icebending to keep the lake frozen so the train can ride across. But upon reaching the North Pole, he was framed by Rumpel Stiltskin and Koume and Kotake for ruining other children's Christmas, and kicked out of the workshop. Jack rescues Suki and Santa Claus after the sleigh crashes, and they rest inside a cave as Jack reflects on his struggles, but is cheered up by Suki's spirit.IC then comes to help Suki return to the North Pole while Jack watches over Santa. Jack later catches up to the operatives when they are captured by Rumpel, and he gets Suki to express her belief in Santa to give him more power. Jack and Suki work together to pursue and battle the [[Robot Santa Claus], with Jack overshadowing Suki to dramatically enhance her Ice Chi. The battle continues against the new monstrous form Rumpel had taken, and they are victorious when Rumpel swallows Jack's cane, turning him into ice as he was melted by his own fiery chest. Appearance Jack is a thin boy with a blue sweatshirt, tan, thin pants, and bare feet. He has snow-white hair and deep blue eyes. He wields a wooden cane staff. While alive, his hair was brown, along with his sweatshirt. Personality Jack was a very playful and mischievous boy. He loved to play with his sister and skate around in bare feet, for he much enjoyed the cold air on his skin. He was not afraid to embarrass himself, even in front of the princess he was crushing on. Jack was determined to rescue his sister during the crisis on Arendelle, and distraught after his entire kingdom perished. It pained him to see Elsa's spirit in her condition, and he desired to help her break free of her limbo. However, across the centuries, Jack retained his playful aura as he helped mortal children enjoy the winter. Powers Jack is an icebender of exceptional power, as he is able to manipulate the weather to snow just like Polaris. As a spirit, he is able to fly and possess people, and possessing an icebender like Suki will make them stronger. But if he's in their body for one whole minute, they will die, but it seems Suki was able to withstand this. Jack cannot be seen if people don't believe in him, but his powers can still affect those people. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (statue) *Operation: FROST *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Jack Frost was foreshadowed in Operation: GALACSIA. There was a statue of him in the Ice Palace, implying that was his original home. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Icebenders Category:Spirits